


A Standing Date（中文）

by CheeryOne



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 平行宇宙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeryOne/pseuds/CheeryOne
Summary: “我最后说一次，这不是我的灯塔。”





	A Standing Date（中文）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Standing Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082109) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



-

“我最后说一次，这不是我的灯塔。”Jason说——

  
“但你总是在 _这儿_ ，每个人都这么说。”Tim说道。嗯他的名字叫Tim，他是个一直缠着Jason的烦人小流氓，他已经连续两周每天下午带着相机，穿着脏脏的运动鞋，顶着一头乱乱的头发出现在Jason面前了。这位Tim继续重复道，“这个灯塔最有可能是你的了，我看见过你擦它的窗户。”

  
“它 _被遗弃_ 了。”Jason强调道，“它不是任何人的。你他妈的可以对它想做什么做什么，别再问我了."

  
“我需要 _许可_ 。”Tim喊道。这个Tim这样打扰了他三天后，Jason只能被迫屈服停止当着Tim的面叫他小流氓了。Jason发誓说他过去总是有着某种权威的。Tim身上某些东西明显 _不对劲_ ，因为他在面对Jason的怒视和吼叫时根本没被吓到。他可能是除了Dick外的唯一一个吧。Tim现在生气的样子会让人以为Jason才是难搞的那个。

  
“那你到底要在这垃圾堆里搞什么鬼啊？”

  
要不是有别的办法Jason根本不会在这。但这里很安静曾经很安静，是个静心思考的好地方，是个Jason逃避那些要把他逼上墙，逼出窗外，再逼到大马路上的家人的好地方。

   
现在是假期，他的家人都在家。他发誓平常他的家人就已经在精神失常的边缘摇摆不定了，但是这个假期的某些东西现在用弹弓把他们彻底射离了正常的边缘。

  
他爱他的家人。他很乐意承认这点。

  
_但他们让他感到绝望。_

  
“这里挺好的，才不是 _垃圾堆_ 。”Tim生气地说道，“我告诉过你了，我是个 _艺术家_ ，给东西拍照是我的 _职责_ 。”

  
Tim趁机又向Jason扔了一张名片。Jason已经有十二张了，Tim在每张背后都潦草地写了一些胡言乱语。

  
Jason翻过今天的名片，看到Tim涂鸦了一幅欢快的画面，一只正在跳舞的鲨鱼。

  
“如果是这样，你的品味真是烂透了。”Jason说道。

  
“不。”Tim说道。Jason很惊讶当他几乎已经在侮辱Tim的时候Tim还能表现得如此高兴且镇定。大多数人都会变得戒备，至少是有点生气。

  
他感觉Tim会和Dick相处得很好。这很糟。

  
“难道不是吗？”

  
“我只是还没机会让你见识见识。”Tim回复道，他笑着转身走向了海滩，“我会回来的，别太想我。”

  
“我 _不会_ 想你的。”

  
-

  
“吃个三明治吧。”Tim差点把Jason吓得书都要掉了。“你看上去有点饿（原文peckish，英式英语口语用词）。”

  
“现在没人这么说话了，我这辈子都没听别人说我peckish过。”Jason说道。他迎着落日的余晖眯着眼看向Tim的脸。

  
“我还用这个词，所以你错了。我一直都在用这个词，凡事总有第一次碰到的时候，所以——吃三明治吗？”

  
“你是在贿赂我，让我给你并不该由我给出的许可吗？”

  
“是的。”

  
“你其实可以否认的。”

  
“但你总会看穿的，所以我为什么要说谎呢？”Tim给了他一塑料袋的三明治，“也分我一个，我还没吃饭呢。你在读什么？这本书好吗？讲什么的？是关于灯塔的吗？”

  
“我的生活并不绕着灯塔转。”Jason哼着鼻子说。他拿出了一个火鸡肉夹心三明治，把塑料袋还给了Tim。这孩子（Jason这么叫他只是想惹他生气，他长得很年轻，这真的挺好笑的）生气地说：  
“你总是在一个灯塔旁边！”Tim挥动手臂时手腕猛地一抖，“我怎么会知道你喜欢什么？”

  
“我喜欢阅读。”

  
“那你在读一本关于阅读的书吗？”

  
Jason不耐烦地轻哼了一下鼻子。

  
“这个猜测完全合理啊，”Tim嘟哝道，“我怎么会知道这些呢？”

  
“你 _不该_ 知道。”Jason说，“我们是 _陌生人_ 。陌生人的定义就是这样，不了解对方。”

  
“谁说的？”

  
“字典？”

  
“不是！我的意思是谁说我们得是陌生人？”Tim说道，“我刚刚给你了一个三明治，我们不要再做陌生人了。你也意识到我已经连续一个月每天都和你说话了吧，现在我们每天见面已经是 _常态_ 了。”

  
Jason皱了皱鼻子。事实确实如此，如果Tim现在没有出现的话，这会感觉——感觉很奇怪。

  
“所以我们不要再做陌生人了。”Tim说道。他伸出了手，“你好，我是Tim。”

  
Jason有些惊讶地挑起了眉毛，握了握Tim伸过来的手。Tim握得很紧，他的手劲很大。

  
“你好，Tim，我是Jason。”

  
“不错，从此我们就是朋友了。交个朋友有这么难吗？”Tim边说边撕着三明治塑料包装上的贴纸，“既然我们已经不是陌生人了——”

  
“我还是不能许可你进入一个不属于我的灯塔。”

  
“既然我们已经不是陌生人了，我们来互相了解一下吧。我先开始，我喜欢花生酱、大海、狗，我以拍照为生。轮到你了，先从你正在读的书开始说吧。”

  
Jason不屑地哼了哼鼻子，“我在读《傲慢与偏见》，因为我的妹妹总是要让我们一年至少看一部爱情片，我在试着记住在哪些场景出现的时候我需要假装去上厕所。”

  
“你假装去上厕所的时候会干什么？”

  
“抽根烟，用指甲抓墙壁，在镜子上用我妹妹的口红写上redrum（red rum字面上指红色朗姆酒，但这里应看作murder谋杀一词的倒序，电影《闪灵》里的梗）？”

  
Tim微微后仰笑出了声。太阳已经几乎要完全落山了，Jason不久后就该回去了。

  
Alfred非常在意准时回去吃晚饭。

  
“我得走了，”Jason说，“谢谢你分享三明治。”

  
Tim站起身来，张开了他的手臂——Jason差点没躲过他——然后叹了一口气，很响很dramatic的那种。

  
“而且 _正好_ 是我们开始认识彼此的时候呢。好的，那么我们明天见吧。”

  
“好的，明天见。”

  
-

  
Jason觉得他应该给Tim带三明治和咖啡回礼才行。他大概能猜到Tim什么时候到，所以当Tim戴着亮绿色的，有着又大又毛绒绒的绒球的无檐帽出现在Jason面前时，咖啡还没变得太冷。

  
Tim闻到咖啡的味道后舒了一口气，“你最棒了，我能猜到我们之间将会有非凡的友谊。”

  
“你又怪又疯狂，我觉得这大概会负面地影响我的各种人生抉择吧。”Jason回答道，他伸出手来碰了碰Tim头上的绒球，超级软。

  
“大概是会的。”Tim说，“跟我来海滩吧， 我想去拍那儿的一些藻类和漂着的木头。”

  
“你今天不问我灯塔的事了？”Jason问。

  
Tim _意味深长_ 地从咖啡纸杯的边缘看了他一眼。

  
“你真奇怪，”Tim说道，转身走向了海滩，“快来啊！照片又不会自动出现在我的相机里。”

  
Jason盯着Tim的后背和他帽子上一蹦一蹦的绒球。

  
“我不知道我又摊上什么事了。”Jason叹气道。

  
当他去灯塔以躲避他的疯狂家庭时，他似乎又开始了一段疯狂的友谊。

  
-

  
“我租了一条船。”Tim开门见山地——

  
“你什么时候知道我的电话号码的？”

  
“我在你追着海鸥跑的时候拿你的手机给我自己的手机发了短信。”Tim说道。Jason能听到Tim那边海的声音。一种低沉空旷又充满力量的回响。

  
Jason闭上眼想了想要是他现在就挂电话关机的话到底会惹上多少麻烦。

  
“我租了一条船。”Tim重复道，“我需要你来码头和我一起坐船。”

  
“为什么？”

  
“因为我不想一个人在海上迷路，”Tim说，“而且在我拍照的时候需要有人来开船。”

  
“我还是更喜欢你只请求我一些小事的时候。”Jason说道，但他的身体已经在准备起床了。他用手搓了搓脸，开始穿戴准备出门，来面对和Tim在船上的一天。

  
“你爱我。”Tim哼了一声，挂了电话。

  
-

  
“我有一条狗。”Tim说道，Jason正看着那条狗兴奋地绕小圈跑，“她叫Champ（冠军）。她很可爱。”

  
“我对你照顾好另一个生物的能力表示担忧。”Jason说，他轻轻地把Tim往边上挤了挤，让Champ跑上阶梯进入这个被遗弃的灯塔。

  
“我过得挺好的，谢谢关心。”

  
“我很肯定这是因为你身边有一群会在出事前一刻救你的人。”Jason说，“因为这个，还有你的狗屎运。”

  
“别嘲讽我的运气了，我有一条狗呢。”Tim呼出一口气，“她是我最甜的宝贝，别担心，Jason，你是我第二甜的宝贝。”

  
Jason的脖子红了。他瞪着大笑一阵后跑上台阶在灯塔门口叫Champ回来的Tim。

  
Tim抱起了扭来扭去的小狗。Champ转过身舔他的脸时，他笑了起来。

  
“狗狗。”Tim柔声说道，他的亮眼睛看向Jason，他的脸红红的，脸上一副开心的表情，头发乱乱的，他怀里的狗狗让这幅画面更加美妙了。

  
Jason朝天翻了个白眼。

  
“是啊，Tim， _狗狗_ 。”

  
-

  
“这仍旧不是 _我的_ 灯塔啊。”Jason在Tim把什么像是金鱼草的东西种在灯塔坏了的门旁边后说道。

  
“当然不是，”Tim说道，Jason看向了他，“这是 _我们的_ 灯塔，我们破旧而且看上去会闹鬼的灯塔，现在它有金鱼草了。”

  
“我们的灯塔。”Jason面无表情地应道。

  
“是，”Tim在灯塔的阶梯上坐了下来，“这是属于我们的特别的地方。”

  
“请别告诉我你要把我们的姓名首字母和一颗爱心刻到门框上。”Jason坐在他旁边说道。

  
“我可没那么幼稚，”Tim翻了个白眼笑着说，“我要画一幅里面有我们的名字的壁画。我可是个 _艺术家_ ，Jason。”

  
Jason闭上眼笑了起来。Tim靠着他的肩膀和他一起笑了起来。

  
-

  
“你知道吗，你已经大概半年没问过我灯塔的事了。”Jason说。

  
Tim叹了口气。

  
“我真不敢相信你有这样的脸蛋和 _这样_ 的脑子，却还在纠结灯塔的事。”Tim摇了摇头，举起相机随意地拍了一张摩天轮的照片，至少这在Jason看来是随意的。不知怎么Tim拍的所有照片最后看上去都很棒很令人着迷。

  
“你花了将近一个月的时间纠缠我就为了这破事，”Jason说，“这可是你我之间五分之一的经历。”

  
“灯塔只是个借口啊，你是头昏了吧，”Tim说，“这只是一个和你聊天的借口，因为你看上去就像超烂的小众电影开头会出现的忧郁男主角。”

  
“我感觉受到了严重冒犯。”Jason顿了顿，步子突然不稳，“等等，你说了啥？”

  
“我已经拍了灯塔的照片了，”Tim说道，“在第一天的时候，你第一次说那个灯塔不属于你的时候。但你看上去很有趣，慌张起来的时候很可爱，有人告诉过你吗？你有可爱的雀斑，很有美感。而且据平常在海滩边转悠的少年们说你是个传奇人物，他们说你每天下午都像个隐士一样忧郁地站在那。我对此很 _好奇_ 。”

  
“我才不 _这样_ 。”

  
“嗯，你只是读《伊利亚特》（荷马所著史诗）并背诵《哈姆雷特》中的独白而已。”Tim哼声道。

  
“ _就一次_ 。你就看到我这么做 _一_ 次。”

  
“你还用贝壳做尤里克（Yorick，《哈姆雷特》中人物）的头。”

  
“你能别说了吗？天哪，我还没提起你被绊倒缠在海带里的事呢。”

  
“我正视我的失误。”Tim挥了挥手，蛮横地拉着Jason走了起来，“反正当时我对你很好奇你也很可爱这一切都很有趣。我得想办法让你开始和我说话，对吧？”

  
“所以这该死的那么长时间，”Jason惊讶地瞪着Tim的后脑勺，“从一开始就…”

  
“完全就只是想找个借口和你聊天和你调情然后让你被卷进我的网里，”Tim说，“让你帮我拿油炸饼（funnel cake）。”

  
Jason注视着Tim站上被海鸥粪便覆盖的长椅拍地平线的照片。

  
“你真他妈令人难以置信，”Jason边报复般地咬了一口Tim的油炸饼边说道，“你可以像个正常人一样直接跟我表白的。”

  
“哦Jason，”Tim叹道，“我不 _做_ 正常的事。”


End file.
